Pythor
Pythor P. Chumsworth is the General (and last known survivor) of the Anacondrai tribe, as well the main antagonist of the first season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. He was sealed away with his brethren in the Anacondrai Tomb after the Serpentine's first defeat, only to be released due to the actions of Lloyd Garmadon. After being freed, he began plotting to unite his fellow Serpentine and unleash the Great Devourer on Ninjago as revenge for being sealed away - however, the plan backfired and Pythor became one of the beast's first victims. Thought deceased after his encounter with the Devourer, Pythor suddenly resurfaced during the Nindroid war, allying with the Digital Overlord to get revenge on the Ninja. After the Ninja realized Chen was after Pythor for the complete spell, the heroes quickly began to visit him in jail, hiding him from Skylor’s father. Biography Never Trust a Snake After being betrayed by both the Hypnobrai and the Fangpyre tribes, Lloyd sought to avenge himself on the snakes by unleashing yet another Serpentine tribe. Having heard Skales identifying the Anacondrai as the most dangerous tribe of all, the would-be evil overlord set out for the Anacondrai Tomb in the Sea of Sand. However, when Lloyd opened the tomb, he was greeted by a roomful of skeletons. Soon after this grisly discovery, Pythor appeared behind Lloyd and introduced himself, explaining that his fellow Anacondrai had all starved to death after being locked away in the tomb. Pythor immediately pledged himself as Lloyd's loyal servant, claiming that he was repaying the boy for freeing him from his imprisonment. He helped Lloyd conduct several acts of mischief in Ninjago, including stealing candy, terrorizing villagers, and ignoring "keep off the grass" signs. After a day of this, they evil duo returned to the Anacondrai Tomb, where Pythor learned about Lloyd's expulsion from Darkley's School for Bad Boys. He suggested that they attack the school in the morning, to pay them back for kicking Lloyd out. When Lloyd fell asleep, Pythor tried to steal the Map of Dens that would lead him to the other Serpentine tombs, but he was thwarted when Lloyd rolled over and sleepily congratulated Pythor for being such an effective minion. The next day, Lloyd and Pythor attacked Darkley's, tying up the occupants and filling the building with boobytraps for the inevitable arrival of the Ninja. Unfortunately for them, the Ninja evaded the traps and managed to corner them on the roof. Seeing an opportunity, Pythor suddenly grabbed the Map of Dens from Lloyd's pocket, snidely mocking the would-be evil overlord for thinking that he could control the Serpentine. With that, Pythor turned invisible and made his escape, leaving Lloyd to be apprehended by the Ninja. Can of Worms With the Map of Dens in his possession, Pythor began tracking down the tombs of the remaining Serpentine tribes. His first stop was the Mountain of a Million Steps, where he released the Constrictai from their tomb. Pythor took most of the Constrictai with him, but he had General Skalidor stay behind to ambush the Ninja if (or when) they investigated the tomb. With that trap set, Pythor headed for the Toxic Bogs to release the Venomari tribe. After opening the Venomari Tomb and freeing the forces of General Acidicus, he had his new followers take cover in the bog and wait for the Ninja's arrival. Pythor himself hid deep within the Venomari Tomb, emerging to taunt Jay after Kai had been afflicted with Venomari Venom. Before the Serpentine could attack, Cole and Zane arrived to back up their friends. When the latter attempted to neutralize the snakes with the Sacred Flute, Pythor snatched the artifact from his hands. With the flute in his possession and the Ninja surrounded, Pythor eagerly watched the Constrictai and Venomari forces back their foes onto a small log in a pool of acidic ooze. Unfortunately, the Samurai arrived to save the Ninja and drive off the snakes, with Pythor being poked in the back with a dart as he fled. Although his foes had eluded him, Pythor proceeded with his true goals, gathering the Serpentine tribes in the Ninjago City's subway tunnels. He began imploring them to unite as one in order to get revenge on the surface-dwellers who had sealed them underground centuries ago. The other Serpentine were initially receptive, but Pythor began losing them after the Ninja infiltrated the gathering and threw insults among the crowd. Hypnobrai General Skales attempted to subdue the Ninja with a group of Constrictai, but only succeeded in catching three of them. As Pythor warned Skales that the fourth ninja would never be in plain sight, said ninja - Zane - swung into the tunnel on a chain and kicked the Genertals off their perch. By the time Pythor recovered and sent his fellow Serpentine in pursuit, the Ninja of Ice had freed his comrades and helped them escape by freezing the tunnel behind them. Unable to keep his footing on the newly-iced floor, Pythor could only watch as the Ninja escaped, leaving the Serpentine even more divided than before. He took out his rage on Skales, who was attempting to dissuade him from trying to unite the tribes, with a furious scream of "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" The Snake King Pythor took Skales with him into the Sea of Sand in search of the Lost City of Ouroboros. Despite Skales' doubts over the existence of the legendary city, Pythor eventually discovered Ouroboros and raised it from beneath the desert sands. He had Skales summon all of the Serpentine to the city, planning to unite the tribes by defeating the other Serpentine Generals. Prior to the fight, Pythor promised that Skales would be his second-in-command if he played his part in the plan. When Skales agreed, Pythor stuck cotton balls in his ears and openly declared his intention to claim leadership over the Serpentine by defeating his fellow Generals in a Slither Pit. During the fight, Pythor was pinned by Acidicus, Skalidor, and Fangtom, but this gave Skales the opportunity to sneak the Sacred Flute to the Anacondrai General. Using the flute, Pythor greatly weakened the other Generals (save Skales, who had also plugged his ears before the fight), allowing him to knock them out and grab their staffs. Having defeated the other Generals, Pythor declared himself the supreme leader of the Serpentine, commanding the remaining Serpentine to bow before him. As Pythor took in his victory, a Hypnobrai Scout in the audience suddenly dropped a pair of maracas into the arena - in truth, it was a disguised Lloyd. Mezmo caught the former would-be evil overlord and the Serpentine imprisoned him. Taking advantage of his new prisoner, Pythor was able to lure the Ninja to Ouroboros. Trapping the Ninja and stealing their Golden Weapons, Pythor forced them to battle Samurai X, who he had captured earlier. Unfortunately, the Samurai came up with a plan to help them all escape, sending the Ninja flying out of the arena with the Samurai Mech. Pythor attempted to stop the Samurai with his Serpentine minions, but the mysterious warrior snatched the Golden Weapons and escaped with a jetpack. Tick Tock With the Serpentine united, Pythor moved to the next stage of his plan: finding the four Silver Fangblades. Unfortunately, the only clue to their locations was a cryptic riddle, leaving the Snake King to furiously ponder its meaning with his followers. Skales' warnings that the other Serpentine would grow restless went ignored until Acidicus and Skalidor attempted to take their staffs back in the face of Pythor's incompetence. However, the resulting scuffle between the two Generals gave Pythor a brainwave when he noticed that the venom dripping from the Venomari and Constricati staffs was beginning to mix together. Realizing that the riddle referred to the Snake Staffs, not the tribes, Pythor immediately put the five staffs together, allowing their venom to combine on the slab beneath them. By putting a piece of paper beneath the staffs, Pythor created a map that revealed the locations of the Fangblades. Amid the cheers of his fellow Serpentine, Pythor triumphantly declared that they would find the Fangblades, awaken the Great Devourer, and claim Ninjago as their own once more. Once Bitten, Twice Shy The Serpentine discovered the first Fangblade's location, which was located in an amusement park called Mega Monster Amusement Park. The snakes fit in quite nicely do to their monster-like appearance which made the people there mistake them for park employees. Pythor and the other Serpentine began searching for the first Fangblade but were unaware of the Ninja that had sneaked into the park. Pythor soon discovered Samurai X's identity to be Nya after unmasking her. Pythor tried to execute her on a roller-coaster but she was saved by Jay. The ninja discovered the Serpentine excavating the first Fangblade and tried to stop them. Their plan fails due to Zane accidentally freezing them, but not the Serpentine. Pythor and his fellow Serpentine then escaped with the first Fangblade. The Royal Blacksmiths Pythor and the other Serpentine and their hostage Lloyd are seen trying to find the second Fangblade in a temple. However, Lloyd discovers that the Fangblade has been stolen by an archaeologist. The Serpentine alert Pythor that the Fangblade is under the disguise of the "Blade Cup." The Serpentine go to the location, a singing competition building. Pythor and the other Serpentine disguise themselves as people in the audience. Pythor disguises himself as a judge, though the disguise is nearly breached several times. The Ninja arrive to get the Fangblade and end up auditioning for it. Pythor sends his minions to stop them onstage but the Ninja defeat them during the performance. The Ninja gain the second Fangblade for wining the competition but the Serpentine end up stealing it back after distracting the four Ninja. Pythor once again escapes with the Fangblade. The Green Ninja With Lloyd as their hostage, the Serpentine discovered that the third Fangblade was located at the Fire Temple. Pythor uncovered the Fangblade, but was interrupted by Lord Garmadon and the Ninja. Lord Garmadon fought off Pythor's forces while Pythor attempted to grab the Fangblade. Fortunately, Kai recklessly used his Golden Weapon to impale the Fangblade to a nearby cave wall. Pythor is enraged and nearly attacked Kai to reclaim the Fangblade but was warned by Skales to leave before the temple collapsed due to its overflowing lava. Pythor nearly abandoned his expedition but saw the Fangblade floating through the lava. Pythor and his minions reclaimed the blade and promptly left. All of Nothing Pythor orders the Serpentine to connect all of the tombs into one underground fortress. Pythor, having recently gathered all of the Fangblades, prepares his tribe for the Great Devourer's awakening. During an attack on the fortress from the ninja, Pythor had carefully set a trap that captures them. The ninja are put in a cage, displayed to the Serpentine tribes. During a speech, Pythor is interrupted by the generals, and orders a Slither Pit to settle any disputes and as a celebration for the Devourer's awaking. Kai attempts escape but is spotted by Pythor and his minions. Lloyd, now the Green Ninja, tries to attack the Serpentine, but fails. Lloyd confronts Pythor only to be laughed at. Lloyd's father, Lord Garmadon, summons the Skulkin Army to attack the Serpentine base. Lloyd saves the ninja and they soon help attack the fortress. Pythor realizes the danger of the situation and turns invisible, while the Ninja steal the Fangblades. Unfortunately, Pythor has followed them to Destiny's Bounty. The Rise of The Great Devourer After arriving on the ship, Pythor turned invisible and entered the training room while Lloyd was practicing. Pythor quickly tied Lloyd Garmadon to a pole and left him. Sensei Wu ended up nearly falling off the ship but the ninja managed to catch him while dangling off the deck. Pythor noticed this and attempted to make them fall. However, Lloyd escaped his confinement and alerted the ninja of Pythor's presence. After failing his attempt, Pythor escaped on a Rattlecopter with Skales. The two hijacked a tour bus to go to The Lost City of Ouroboros. The ninja follow and the Fangpyre quickly turned the bus into a snake-like vehicle with their venom. Pythor left the driver and passengers in the desert. While the Serpentine battled the ninja in the bus, Sensei Wu detached the engine room from the rest of the bus and continued on. Sensei Wu attacked Pythor and caused the bus to crash into Ouroborous. Pythor escaped the wreckage and put the Fangblades into the Great Devourer statue's mouth. However, Pythor discovered The Great Devourer was underneath him and he had no control over it. Sensei Wu arrived and tells him of his mistake, the Great Devourer would eat the Serpentine as well. Horrified, Pythor attempted to escape but Sensei Wu grabbed him and the two got into a fierce struggle. However, the Devourer erupted from the ground and lunges at the two. Day of The Great Devourer Unable to escape due to Sensei Wu's efforts, a panicking, babbling Pythor was consumed by the Great Devourer. Unbeknownst to the Ninja, he also survived his time in the Devourer's stomach, although his skin was bleached white. Following the Devourer's destruction, Pythor fled the scene and laid low for the next few years, developing a new plan and waiting for the right moment to set it in motion. Blackout After the Ninja destroy the Power Station, Pythor steals the hard drive containing the Digital Overlord and uses Electrocobrai to power the system. Curse of the Golden Master He sneaks into the Ninjago City Aquarium to steal more Electrocobrai. Then he and the Overlord track down and capture Lloyd. Appearance Unlike most Serpentine, Pythor has a very long and curving neck - at full height, he is approximately twice as tall as a regular character - making him look even more snake-like than his brethren. His skin is purple, with black markings along his chest and forehead and light blue gems on his head and chest. Like the other Serpentine Generals, he has a long tail instead of legs. When Pythor resurfaced during the Nindroid war, his appearance had changed significantly, with white skin, purple markings, and red eyes. His new appearence is due to being digested by the Great Devourer, which he states "can wreck havoc on one's appearance". Abilities Pythor's primary ability allows him to turn invisible. It is occasionally implied to be more than simple camouflage, as everyone seems to think that Pythor is no longer physically present after he cloaks himself, even if they saw the Anacondrai turning invisible right in front of them. Pythor can also distend his jaws to swallow opponents whole, although swallowed victims can still try to escape his belly. Pythor has displayed some hand-to-hand combat capability, using punches, tail whips, and his Snake Staff in a fight. However, he doesn't seem to be a particularly skilled fighter, as he rarely enters battle without other Serpentine backing him up and is quick to retreat or resort to trickery if confronted directly. Despite this, he is capable of defending himself if cornered, as seen when he fought Sensei Wu aboard the Serpentine Train and became the only target of the old master's Spinjitzu to successfully avoid being hit for the duration of the tornado. Pythor's main asset is his planning skill, which makes him extremely effective at strategy and manipulation. He often compensates for his lacking combat ability by developing plans that force his opponents into traps or other disadvantageous situations. He is also effective at predicting the responses of others to a given situation and then plan his own strategies accordingly. Personality At first glance, Pythor is polite and friendly, but this is only a facade he uses to lure others into his plots. His true personality is very arrogant and scheming, and he has no qualms about tricking others into furthering his own goals. He is also quite cowardly (or, perhaps, aware that his combat skill is insufficient to match his foes), as he almost never confronts his enemies directly, relying on traps and his fellow Serpentine to disable them or give him an advantage. In moments of extreme stress (either triumph or hindrance), Pythor displays what may be his true self: a raging madman obsessed with his goal of reviving the Great Devourer and restoring Serpentine dominance over Ninjago. In this state, his voice becomes noticeably higher-pitched, heavily interspersed with mad laughter and hysterical screaming. This side of Pythor is most prevalent in his final moments, when he is reduced to incoherent yelps of fear as the Great Devourer emerges from Ouroboros. Trivia *Pythor is the only Serpentine who doesn't put extra emphasis on 'S' sounds when he talks. *Pythor appeared in every episode of Ninjago's first season from his debut to his assumed death, for a total of ten appearances. ** Due to his reappearance in the Nindroid War arc (Season Three), Pythor has become the Serpentine character with the most appearances in the show. *His name is a play on the word "Python," a species of a large snake. In particular, the reticulated python is the longest species of snake in the world (although not the biggest overall), just as Pythor is the tallest Serpentine in the show (not counting the Great Devourer). *Pythor is the only Serpentine with a full name, although it is only mentioned when he introduces himself to Lloyd in his debut episode. After that, he is simply referred to as "Pythor" by characters and the accompanying media (such as LEGO sets). **It is never revealed what the "P." stands for. *He has purple arms in the TV show, but in the set 9449 Ultra Sonic Raider, his arms were black. Oddly, his prototype minifigure had the show-accurate colors. *He appears as a neutral character in the fourth season, which also reveals him to be a descendant of Arcturus. Set Appearances *9449 Ultra Sonic Raider Gallery Pythor p .png|Pythor's Minifigure 146px-DSCN8916.jpg Pythor1.png|Pythor meets Lloyd in the Anacondrai Tomb 13188-2-4.jpg 34Lloydpythorroof.png|Pythor and Lloyd on the roof on Darkley's Boarding School Serpentines ep.5.png|Pythor attempts to unite the Serpentine while Skales looks on 20Serpentinegathering.png|Pythor addresses the Serpentine in the subway tunnels Pythor ep.5.png|Pythor in the Toxic Bogs, shortly after swiping the Sacred Flute from Zane 24Pythorandskales.png|"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!!!" 668px-235.PNG|Pythor plays the Sacred Flute to weaken his fellow Generals. Watch The Snake King- NinjaGo- Masters of Spinjitzu Season -1 Episode 6 - Free Full TV Shows Online - XFINITY TV pythor won all gern.png|Pythor uniting the tribes 185px-219.png|Pythor close up 220.PNG|"GET HIM!" Pythor yelling for his army to get Samurai X 664px-218.PNG|Pythor and Skales. Pythor and the Golden Weapons.png|Pythor regards the trapped Ninja and their dropped Golden Weapons Pythor and skales ep.7.png|Pythor and Skales 25Serpentinediscovery.png|Pythor and the other Generals combining the anti-venom in their Snake Staffs. Pythor with constr. ep.8.png|Pythor and Bytar Pythor and skales ep.9.png Blade cup.png Pythor and the judge ep.9.png|Pythor partially regurgitates the judge he swallowed at the "Ninjago Talent" show. Pythor ep.10.png|With the Fangpyre Fangblade in his grasp, Pythor orders the Serpentine to attack Pythor with his staff.png|Pythor with his staff Pythor1 ep.11.png|Pythor with his staff and all four Fangblades Garmadonpythor.png|Pythor battles Lord Garmadon 49Pythorlaugh.png 33Pythor.png 13Serpentinemeeting.png I.jpg|Pythor's appearance in Season 3. Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Serpentine Category:Anacondrai Category:2012 Category:Villains Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Generals Category:Evil Category:Enemies Category:Darkness Category:Main Antagonists Category:Ancient Evil Category:Awakened Category:Neutral Characters